Raising a Program
by Who Nerd
Summary: Oneshot  at least for now  Short, fluffy... Alan and Tron father/son sort of relationship?  Alan and Tron have a conversation through the I.O. about pride and forgiveness.


Title: Raising a program

Warnings/notes: Fluff, kind of OOCness... To me, in the movie, Tron came across as mature, yet childish at the same time. I don't know what it was, but it was pretty cool! And for some reason, I imagine him to be very proud or vain... Also, what happened between Tron and Tron legacy? In the trailer for T:L, Flynn's arcade is all boarded up and stuff... What, after all the stuff those poor programs went through, the Users abandoned them AGAIN? (Obviously, not Flynn... He's in the Tron world in T:L... BUT STILL)) So there was the multiple plot bunnies for this one.

((Tron's POV))

I walked into the I.O. Tower, a sense of peace flooding over me as I saw the warm glow of the input/output beam. I walked forward to the center of the room, taking a deep breath as I gazed upward into the light.

"Alan-1?" I queried, holding my breath in the hopes of a response.

After a moment or two, a response came, the User's voice resounding around the tower.

"Yes, Tron? Is there a problem?"

I laughed quietly, more than happy to be in contact with my creator again. I felt warm and content inside.

"N-no, sir! There's nothing malfunctioning. You told me we would not be able to communicate until the MCP was destroyed."

"Mmm, yes I did. You're right." He mused, sounding pre-occupied.

My heart sank slightly at the response. It wasn't what I was expecting. I looked down at my boots, swiveling one in deep thought.

"Did User Flynn tell you what I did, sir? I-I de-rezzed both Sark and the MCP." I muttered, starting to feel embarrassed and ashamed. What was the matter with me? I'd developed a want for praise and compliments. A security program like me shouldn't be worrying about that! I bowed my head respectfully, awaiting my User's reply.

"Haha! Yes, he told me everything, Tron." Alan-1's voice sounded pleased, not reprimanding. Another thing I didn't expect. "You executed my command perfectly, and with style, I might add! Well done."

"You're very kind, sir." I whispered, still mortified of my longing for attention.

"Tron? What's the matter?"

I sighed and sat down cross-legged, putting my chin in my hands.

"I'm just confused, Alan-1."

"Call me Alan, okay?"

"Correction acknowledged, sir. I'm just confused, Alan.

"Why's that? C'mon, out with it!" He teased.

I glanced up, then continued staring at the ground, remaining silent for a few more cycles.

"I have been feeling strangely. I mean, now that it's been confirmed that the Users are with us, I've been wanting something. Attention? Recognition? I don't even know! It's just... I was right the whole time!"

I got to my feet again, raising my voice slightly as I got more frustrated.

"They kept calling me names and told me I was crazy to fight for the Users! Ha, but here you are! And the moment they realize you existed..." I sighed and my shoulders slouched. "They... Pretended like none of the things they did ever happened. Some even got angry with me for being right. I wanted them to say 'Hooray for the security program!'"

Here I gave a halfhearted punch to the air, still staring at the ground in a thoughtful daze.

"Or at least... An apology. But they haven't given me one. Not one."

I sat down on the floor again, putting my head in my hands once more.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about? I'm probably not even making sense..." I whimpered.

A quiet chuckle came through the I.O., confusing me all the more.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I cried, indignant.

"I-I'm not." He denied, making an effort to stop.

"Yes, you are!" It probably came out more accusing than I meant it to be... But I was annoyed! Why would he laugh at me?

"You're just so much more human than I imagined."

I blinked in surprise and looked up, my expression one of flattered shock.

"Anyway," He continued and I listened intently."There's some people you just can't win with, no matter how hard you try. And though, technically, they owe you an apology, you probably won't ever get one. Actually, there's a User saying about this..."

I held my breath, preparing myself to memorize some proverb of extreme wisdom.

"Forgive and forget."

I deflated.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"I said, forgive and forget! Just move on."

I frowned deeply, staring at the floor again.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

There was a moment of silence as I crossed my arms, almost disappointed with such a simple task. Yet... I was also challenged.

"Go try it and tell me what you think." He said.

I nodded and sighed, shrugging my shoulders. It was worth a try. And if Alan said it would work, it would.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Alan."

"Anytime, Tron."

"End of line."

((Alan's POV))

I leaned back in my computer chair as the transmission ended, pushing my glasses up the ridge of my nose. Flynn's story of his adventure with Tron had really opened my eyes. When I wrote Tron, I thought he'd be just ones and zeroes. I didn't realize he'd be essentially a human!

He was curious and loyal, but proud and vain. Determined and diligent, but defiant in his own way. He was strong and intelligent, but in ways... He was just like a child.

And, I realize, like you raise a little boy, I must raise a program.

Who would have thought...?


End file.
